clgfandomcom-20200213-history
Friday the 13th
After 12:00 boom thing in Gabba Land, Rady and Rhino sent a Friday the 13th Monster to capture all of Police Officers in Gabba Land and trap them in the bottle. The gang only hope are Power Rangers SPD to be their Police Officers. Plot Rady and Rhino were been failed their plan by the Gabba Gang and Friends, so they have a sinister idea to get rid of the Gabba Land Police Officers but how. So they are watching Gabba Land and see what are they doing. At Gabba Land, DJ Lance told everyone in to posts at their places because it’s 12:00 on Friday the 13th so Muno and his friends who live in Muno Land hold on to all rocks, Foofa, Plex and their friends who live in Foofa Land hold on to every flowers and bushes, Brobee and his friends who live in Brobee Land hold on to all trees and Toodee and her friends who live in Toodee Land hold on to every ices. The Nextdoor neighbors of the Gabba Gang, The five group of superheroes are called the Aquabats (the MC Bat Commander, Ricky Fitness, Eagle “Bones” Falconhawk, Crash McLarson and Jimmy the Robot) set up the canon and they made a boom in front of Gabba Land when those rocks, plants, Trees and ices started to fall down the gang holds on to them and when it’s all clear the gang put them all back the way they were. Toodee ask DJ Lance how come they never have 12:00 Friday The 13th boom thing on their original show, DJ Lance told the Gabba Gang the reason why they never have things on their show on Friday the 13th because that would be done wrong to any preschool shows. Back at West Land, Rady and Rhino have an idea for Friday the 13th so they created their own monster with some freaky and ominous and finally Friday the 13th Monster is alive. Rady told Friday the 13th Monster to capture every Gabba Land Police Officers and trap them in the jar. So Friday the 13th Monster set off to Gabba Land immediately. Back in Gabba Land, DJ Lance and the Gabba Gang hope nothing else goes wrong on Friday the 13th until its too late. So they see Friday the 13th Monster captures all of the Police Officers and put them in the jar. DJ Lance demands Friday the 13th Monster to let his cops go but he told that they will be trapped in the jar forever so Friday the 13th Monster returns to West Land immediately. Plex asked DJ Lance what will they do if there’s no more police officers, fortunately, a blue hound dog dressed like in commander and his name is Commander Anubis “Doggie” Cruger and he is the commander of Space Patrol Delta and he hard their problems. Commander Cruger told DJ Lance and the Gabba Gang if their all Police Officers has been kidnapped by the Witch Doctor first Monster, they must save them teaming up with the Power Rangers SPD (Sky is red, Bridge is blue, Z is yellow, Syd is pink and a new guy is green) to save all of their Police officers so Yo Gabba Gabba becomes Yo Super Gabba Friends and they are ready to go save the Police Officers. Meanwhile at West Land, Rady has completed his monster for capturing the Police Officers, but suddenly Yo Super Gabba Friends and Power Rangers SPD came and they are going to rescue their police officers. Amazing Toodee use her mussel Power to grab Friday the 13 Monster and throw him in the air as Ultra Plex catch him and throw him to Fantastic Foofa as she used her plants armies to grab him and throw him to Power Rangers SPD. After that, Sky Show the Super Gabba Friends the judgement mode as he scan on Friday the 13 Monster and it’s say “Guilty” so Yo Super Gabba started using their magic swords on Friday the 13 Monster with saying the magic defeated words “Magic Yellow Robot, Blue Cat-Dragon, Little Green Monster, Pink and Happy Flower-Bubble, Tall and Friendly Red Cyclop, Gabbas Swords Powers!” And then Friday the 13 Monster has been defeated. After that, Ultra Plex demands Rady to return all of the Police officers back to Gabba Land or he and his friends will do the same thing to him and Rhino so those Witch Doctors returned all of the police officers back to the Gabba Gang and then those Villains vanished disappeared. Later at Gabba Land, DJ Lance thank Commander Cruger and the Rangers for saving their Police Officers, then Cruger gave him and the Gabba Gang their own communications watch to context each other and scanned any character which is good and bad and they all agree with him. In The End, The Gabba Gang sang Friday the 13th song! Category:Yo Gabba Gabba! Category:Power Rangers Category:Season 1